


Cicatriz

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Resident Evil 5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble de Resident Evil 5. Chris/Jill. Reacciones ante la cicatriz que dejó el dispositivo en el pecho de Jill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatriz

Él nunca quiso verla, no sin que ella se lo hubiese pedido de alguna forma. Pero a veces las cosas pasan sin que lo queramos. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y los ojos de Chris se fueron involuntariamente hacia la mujer que se miraba en el espejo. Jill pasaba su mano con delicadeza por la marca que aquel dispositivo demoníaco había dejado en su pecho y Chris no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desprecio dirigida aquel que lo había colocado allí. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarle algo de intimidad en ese momento pero la queda voz de la joven lo detuvo:

—Hice cosas horribles —dijo Jill como si hubiese notado hacía tiempo que Chris estaba allí—, maté, golpeé, agredí, engañé, torturé... Todo habría sido mejor si hubiese estado sin sentido, pero era consciente de todo. Lo veía perfectamente con mis propios ojos y no pude hacer nada. Y esta cicatriz es la prueba de mi debilidad.

—Jill...

—¿Vas a decirme que no fue mi culpa? Tendría que haberme resistido, tendría que haber luchado para evitarlo, tendría que... —amargas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la mujer, lágrimas que probablemente, según Chris, llevaban mucho tiempo esperando para poder salir.

Quizás fue sólo un impulso mecánico, un acto reflejo al ver sufrir al prójimo, pero en cuestión de segundos Chris había cambiado su posición al lado de la puerta para estar abrazando a su compañera con todas sus fuerzas, intentado aplacar sus lágrimas y compartir su dolor. Él tampoco podía olvidar nada de lo que había ocurrido y sentía que parte o mejor dicho todos aquellos sucesos eran culpa suya. Jill se deshacía en lágrimas agarrando desesperada el cuello de su camisa y él lo único que pudo hacer era sujetarla todavía más fuerte, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia sí, transmitiendo su calor. Aquello tenía que acabar, no podía permitir que el recuerdo de las acciones de aquel hombre arruinara sus vidas para siempre.

—Jill —la sujetó suavemente por la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos—. Esa marca no es un castigo por lo que pudieses hacer cuando no tenías control sobre ti misma. Fue el resultado de abalanzarte sobre Wesker cuando estaba a punto de matarme. Es la prueba de que me salvaste la vida, yo te la hice cuando te arranqué el dispositivo del pecho, así que déjame que la comparta contigo.

Hay palabras que caen en saco roto y no consiguen resquebrajar la superficie. Otras atraviesan y se van, como si nunca hubiesen sido pronunciadas. Pero hay otras, cuando se dicen desde el corazón, que dan justo en el blanco y son más efectivas que cualquier calmante. Jill lo sabía muy bien. Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Chris y cerró los ojos. Escuchó su corazón latir y reconfortarla. Y en silencio dio gracias por haber conservado a aquel hombre a cambio de su cicatriz.


End file.
